Gacha
IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE DO NOT SHARE ANY LINK(s) OR METHOD TO EARN/GET FREE C-COIN. Summary Gacha is a gambling system in 'Cocoppa Play' that allow the user to receive clothing, accessories, stages, stage decorations and profiles using C-Coins, Normal Tickets, Premium Tickets, Premium Rare Tickets and VIP Tickets. Normal Gacha * Cute Style * Basic Style * Street Style * Japanese Style VIP Gacha December, 2016 * Vampire Secret Special Gacha * ''tie-up'' Hello Kitty * ''tie-up'' My Melody & Kuromi * [[Tie-up Pusheen Vol.1|''tie-up'' Pusheen Vol. 1]], 2 Premium Gacha *Animal Accessory vol.1 *Antique Palace * Attention Please * Aromatic Rose Garden * Animal Fashion * Angel Vol. 1, 2 * Angelic Carol * BabyxBaby * Band Vol. 1, 2, ''[[Band Vol. 3|''3]] * [[Battle Costume Vol. 1|Battle Costume Vol. 1]] * Beach Vol. 1 * Bird Cage Chanter * Bubble Spring Nymph * Cafe Time * Cage du fil * Candles and Mermaid Vol. 1 * Candy Vol. 1 * Casual Vol. 1 * [[Casual Flowers Vol. 1|Casual Flowers Vol. 1]] * [[Cat Style Vol. 1 |Cat Style Vol. 1]], ''[[Cat Style Vol. 2|''2 remix]] * China Style Vol. 2 * Chocolate'' Vol. 1'' * [[Christmas Vol. 1|Christmas Vol. 1]] * Classical Vol. 1, ''[[Classical Vol.2|''2]] * Cookie'' Vol. 1'' *Cosmetics Vol. 1 * [[Country Vol. 1|Country Vol. 1]] * Cross Force * Cute Style Vol. 2 * Cyber Fashion * Dark Vortex * Deep Forest Betrayal * Deep Ocean City * Detective Academy Club * Delicious My Love * Dichotomic Horror House * Dreaming with Fluffy Sheep * Dreamy Chapel * [[Elegant Vol. 1|Elegant Vol. 1]] * Emotional Graffiti * Enjoy The Starlet Sky * En:morte * Eternal Hearp Harmony * [[Fairy Vol. 1|Fairy Vol. 1]] * Fabulous Elixir Lake * Fairy's Spinning Thread * Fancy Vol. 1, 2 * Fancy Doll Vol.1, 2 remix * [[Fantasy Vol. 1|Fantasy Vol. 1]], ''[[Fantasy Vol. 2|''2]],3,4 * Fata Fiore * Feeling Spring Winds on a Hill * Flower Vol. 1 * Folly Restaurant * [[Forest Vol. 1|Forest Vol. 1]] * Forever Dream Vol. 1 * Fresh Snow * German Backerei Vol. 1 * Girlish Fashion Vol. 1 * Girly Sweet Time * [[Gothic Vol. 1|Gothic Vol. 1,]]'' 2, [[Gothic Vol. 3|''3]], ''[[Gothic Vol. 4|''4]] * Gothic Heart Hotel Vol. 1 * Gothic Horror Vol. 1, 2 * Hairstyle Vol. 1, 2 * Handmade Autumn * [http://cocoppa-play.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_Vol._1 Halloween Vol. 1] * Honey Bee Room Vol. 1 * Honey Lemon Juice Bar * Idol Vol. 1 * Illumination Date * Irreplaceable After School * [[Jewel Vol. 1|Jewel Vol. 1]], 2 * Joyful Trip * Kigurumi Vol. 1 * Kingdom Vol. 1 '' * Leanan-Sidhe at Garden Vol. 1 * Let's Play!! * Leviathan Daydream Vol. 1 * Lovely Doll ''Vol. 1 * Lovely Kitchen Vol. 1 * Love Heart Knit * Light and Dark Mirage Vol 1. * Luce Mago's Lamp House Vol. 1 * Lyric of Chaos Vol. 1 * Mechanical Alice * Mad Halloween Party * Magic Tailor * Magi Encre Maestor * Margherita Calmato * Moon Rabbit Vol. 1 * Melt with You * Melty Sweets Vol. 1 * Midnight Crazy School * Never Ending Snow & The White World * [[Nighty Vol. 1|Nighty Vol. 1]] * Ocean's Story Vol. 1, ''2 remix'' * Oni Hunting Kingyo * Painter's Beautiful Painting * Peaceful Forest Library * Phantom Building Sorcerers * Phantom Thief Piccione * Post Office at Seaport * Poppin' Candy School * Pretty Hospital * Princess in Picture Frame * Quiet Lodge in the Woods * [[Rabbit Punk Vol. 1|Rabbit Punk Vol. 1]] * Radiant Angelus * Rainy Day * Rasoir Suspicious * Reversal Wonderland * Romantic Castle * Rosa & Mietitore * [[Rose Garden Vol. 1|Rose Garden Vol. 1 no doubles]] * Rosmerta Harvest * Royal'' Vol. 1'', ''2'' * Secretly Lakeside Vol. 1 * Sea Wind Marine Town * Shadow Ritual * Shikigami Academy * Show Must Go On * [[Snow Vol. 1|Snow Vol. 1]] * Snow Land Princess * Spicy Beast * [[Star Fashion Vol. 1|Star Fashion Vol. 1]] * [[Star Night Vol. 1|Star Night Vol. '']]''1 * Start of Autumn Love * Story Vol. 1, 2, 3 * Strawberry Vol. 1, 2 * Strawberry Castle Vol. 1 * Strawberry Garden * Summer Time Princess * Summer Marine Museum * Sweet Cupcake * Sweet Afternoon at Cafe Lindo Vol. 1 * Sweet Moments Vol. 1 * [[Sweet Story Vol. 1|Sweets Vol. 1,]]'' [[Sweet Story Vol. 2|''2,]]'' [[Sweets Vol. 3|''3]], 4 * Tales of the 3 Kingdoms * Tea Noel Fantasia * Tea Realm Fantasia * Temp che merviglioso * Tragic Cosmos Vol. 1 * Trick taking Enchantment * The North Wind and the Sun * Undercore * Vampire Vol. 1 * Wa Style Vol. 2, 3, 4, ''[[Wa Style Vol. 5|''5]] * Wa Style Gothic Vol. 1 * Welcome To Magi Guild! * [[Winter Ocean Vol. 1|Winter Ocean Vol. 1]] * [[Witch Vol. 1|Witch Vol. 1]] * Wonderland Vol. 1, 2 Category:Gacha